Tetsunosuke senseisama
by okashira janet
Summary: Ese día lo unico que Susumu quería era recordar a su fallecida hermana y hundirse en la miseria ¿Por que entonces venía el molesto pelirrojo a joderle la existencia?


**Tetsunosuke sensei-sama**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Lo de siempre, Peacemaker Kurogane no me pertenece, ni siquiera el rosado Saizou, en fin, sin más comencemos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Susumu dio otra vuelta en su futón y su largo cabello negro se expandió bajo él como una amplia alfombra oscura, afuera llovía, llevaba días lloviendo, los pájaros no se atrevían a cantar, ni siquiera a asomar sus picos al exterior.

¿Y él? Él intentaba no sentir, intentaba no recordar, intentaba vivir tan hueco, tan vacío como lo había estado antes de que su hermana muriera. Cerrando los ojos se apretó contra la almohada más cercana, los días de lluvia siempre le traían los mismos recuerdos, la misma escena donde sus ojos abiertos de par en par observaban el cuerpo inerte de su hermana, echado al suelo como el de un vil perro.

¿Por qué tenía que ser la vida tan cruel con él?, ¿Por qué había nacido en una era de dolor y muerte?, ¿Por qué se encontraba tan jodida, tan increíble, tan patéticamente solo?

-¡Susumu, he Susumu!- sus ojos se abrieron al máximo, no podía ser posible, no debían de pasar de las cinco de la mañana, lo sabía porque su hermana le había enseñado a leer la hora en el cielo.

-¡Susumu hey Susumu!- solo había una sola persona, un solo ser en todo el Shinsengumi que se dirigía a él con esas confianzas.

-¡Susumu voy a entrar!- y él solo pudo echarse la sabana hasta la cabeza tratando de fingir estar dormido mientras un chico con el cabello rojo fuego y grandes ojos marrones llegaba a grandes trancos frente a él.

-¡Hey Susumu!, ¿No me digas que sigues dormido?- gruñó por lo bajo en forma de amenaza pero el pelirrojo lo ignoró.

-Shinpachi se ha puesto malo y me ha pedido que haga el desayuno por él y pues bueno, estaba pensando que quizás querrías ayudarme-

-Pensaste mal- gruñó nuevamente enfadado, era su momento de sentirse miserable a solas y no quería ser interrumpido por el hiperactivo pelirrojo.

-¡Vamos, vamos!- pero el otro era insistente, de un movimiento se colocó encima de él zamarreándolo por los hombros.

-Lárgate ahora mismo, pareciera que solo sabes hacerme enfadar- sus ojos fijos y fríos podían competir con la peor mirada de Hijikata pero Tetsu se aguanto el miedo y siguió tironeándolo, era una promesa que le había hecho a Ayu-nee e iba a cumplirla.

-¡No te dejare hasta que me ayudes, eres un flojo!-

-Mpfg- volvió a gruñir por lo bajo empezando a cabrearse de verdad, ese enano no sabía que había vuelto de una misión a las tres de la mañana, se había mojado por completo y se había tenido que meter a bañar en ese mismo instante.

-¡Arriba flojo, arriba!- lo empezó a tironear de un brazo y entonces Susumu tuvo que levantarse, debía admitir que el entrenamiento con el trío de idiotas… es decir, con el trio de capitanes del Shinsengumi estaba rindiendo sus frutos, el pelirrojo cada día se hacía más fuerte, incluso había crecido unos centímetros…

-¡Te cargare hasta la cocina si insistes en seguir así!- bueno, había crecido más que unos centímetros pero él seguía sacándole más de media cabeza, para él el pelirrojo seguía siendo más o menos como un cachorro.

-¡Apúrate!- un molesto cachorro…

……………**.**

……**.**

…

**..**

**.**

-Soy un Ninja- y ahí estaba, de pie recargado en una mesa, con el cabello aún humedecido y suelto cayéndole a media espalda, con el uniforme oscuro holgado y unas ganas de regresar a su cuarto y tenderse a mimar su pena más grandes que el universo mismo.

-¡¿Y eso que?!- el pelirrojo parecía exaltado –Ayu-nee tambien era una Ninja y sabía cocinar-

-Ella sabía hacer muchas cosas- se cruzó de brazos, la habitación apenas era alumbrada por unas cuantas velas.

-¡Pues es hora de que aprendas!- lo sujetó del brazo y de un tirón lo mandó hacía los fogones, por un momento Susumu estuvo tentado de lanzarle una patada a la cabeza, desmayarlo y volver a su habitación, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para intentarlo.

-Yo iré rebanando las verduras, tu intenta prender esa cosa- el de ojos marrones se había atado un mandil en torno a la cintura, se veía realmente gracioso… ahora que lo pensaba la palabra "gracioso" no hubiera entrado antes en su vocabulario.

-Entendido- prefirió obedecer, haría las cosas rápido y se desharía de la molesta presencia del pelirrojo, regresaría a su cuarto y fijaría los ojos en el techo volviendo al tema de su inutilidad, volviendo a recordar a su hermana.

-¡Que rápido eres!- Tetsu que parecía manejarse bien con el cuchillo giró hacía él sonriente –Ahora ayudame a picar la carne- el de ojos negros arqueó una ceja, ese no había sido el trato.

-Soy un Ninja-

-¡¿Y eso que?!- los ojos marrones del muchacho parecieron chispear –Ayuu-nee también era una Ninja y sabía cocinar- cansado Susumu cerró los ojos recargándose contra una mesa, le parecía que ya había tenido anteriormente esa conversación.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-No quiero- cerró los ojos, los volvió a abrir y clavó en él su fría y carente de emociones mirada pero el pelirrojo se pasó una mano tras la nuca y sonrió ampliamente evadiendo sus ojos.

-Anda, por favor-

-No-

-Somos amigos y como tales…-

-Nunca he dicho que lo seamos-

-¡Oh tú desgraciado!- lo gritó tan fuerte que por un momento Susumu estuvo tentado de sacudir la cabeza para recuperar su audición -¡Te deje que casi destruyeras mi mano cuando llorabas en el tejado y tú…!-

-Bien, ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres?- odiaba que le recordaran sus momentos de debilidad y menos si la cosa venía expresamente de esa sabandija.

-Solo tienes que tender las sabanas, yo las lavo, tú las tiendes ¿Va?-

-Mmm- frunció ligeramente el ceño, eso de hacer la colada definitivamente no iba con él (eso sin mencionar que jamás en su vida había intentado cosa por el estilo) además que seguramente todos en el cuartel lo mirarían raro.

-¡Por favor!- Tetsu saltó suplicante –Como no para de llover tengo que hacerlo dentro del dojo y me lleva mucho tiempo-

-¿Solo tender?- lo observó entonces con esa cara de pocker que solía poner cuando estaba en una misión frente a un enemigo importante pero para el pelirrojo fue como si le hubiera sonreído el sol.

-¡Sí solo eso!- y acto seguido lo sujetó del brazo y echó a correr para que no intentara escaparse, la verdad Susumu empezaba a cansarse de que lo llevaran arrastrando a todos lados y más grande era su frustración porque conforme pasaban los meses más difícil era zafarse de la fuerza bruta que empezaba a desarrollar el anteriormente pequeño y hasta cierto punto tierno y desesperante pelirrojo.

-¡Ya!- se detuvieron entonces frente a una enorme tina, adelante Susumu pudo contar al menos unos veinte tendedores y quizás unas cien sabanas ¿Tanta suciedad salía del cuartel?

-¡Entonces en marcha!- el pelirrojo se arremango el traje y él soltó un suspiro, eso no iba con él, ese no era un trabajo que él tuviera que realizar, pero con tal de que el maldito mocoso lo dejara en paz y a solas con sus penas lo haría, solo esperaba que a nadie se le ocurriera pasar por ahí en ese lapso de tiempo.

………**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

-¡Vamos!-

-Lárgate en este instante- bien, le había seguido el juego toda la mañana pero ya era suficiente, si el de ojos castaños lo quería ver enojado lo estaba consiguiendo.

-¡Anda, anda, anda!- como si siguiera siendo un simple niño Tetsu lo sujetó de la mano y lo tironeó hacía él haciendo berrinche -Son muchas cosas y no voy a poder cargarlas yo solo-

-Pídele ayuda a tu hermano- le puso una mano sobre la cara e intentó despegárselo de encima pero el resultado fue que Tetsu se pegara a él como una vil lapa.

-¡Esta lloviendo y Tatsu-nii esta enfermo!- gimoteó poniendo ojitos de cachorro desamparado, Susumu desvió la mirada, siempre le hacía lo mismo, llegaba, lloraba, lo obligaba a golpearlo y luego lo hacía sentir culpable poniendo ojos de perro desamparado o soltando lagrimitas ¿Por qué lo torturaba así?, bien sabía el cielo que para él era difícil no conmoverse hacía sentimientos que obviamente no había conocido aún en su corta vida, antes de que a Tetsu se le ocurriera ir por ahí llorando frente a él a nadie se le había ocurrido hacerlo, antes de que Tetsu lo jaloneara y le rogara gimoteando nadie había intentado conseguir algo de su persona por esos métodos.

-Escuchame bien- sin embargo procuró sonar inflexible –Hoy te he ayudado con el almuerzo, con la colada…- en su frente surgió una vena rabiosa –Pero todo eso lo hice dentro del cuartel, no voy a ir por ahí como un simple civil haciendo las compras-

-¡Oh!- y entonces Tetsu hizo una perfecta O con su boca -¿Entonces jamás has salido por ahí solo por que si?- su mano tembló levemente, no sabía si por la rabia contenida o por la vergüenza de que la afirmación fuera cierta.

-Te recuerdo que los Ninjas nos caracterizamos por vivir en las tinieblas-

-¡Pero saliste con nosotros en el festival de Gion!, ¡Incluso invitaste a Tatsu-nii!-

-Entre tanta gente era difícil que alguien se fijara en un simple muchacho-

-¡Anda acompáñame!- volvió a la carga sujetándolo de un brazo y sacandolo fuera de su habitación por la fuerza, ya molesto Susumu empuñó la mano, bien, iba a darle su merecido al renacuajo.

-¿Qué demonios hacen?- silencio, solo silencio, Tetsu sonrió nerviosamente apuntando con sus dedos a todos lados y Susumu adoptó la cara más seria que tenía en su repertorio de caras serias, frente a ellos Hijikata pipa en labios los veía con el ceño fruncido, su largo cabello perfectamente recogido en su clásica coleta y la mirada que solía poner cuando se había visto obligado a levantarse temprano por la mañana en contra de su voluntad.

-¡Su-su-su-susumu y yo solo íbamos a hacer las compras!- Tetsu respondió rápidamente.

-¿En verdad?- extrañado el subjefe se dirigió hacía el joven Ninja que tuvo que asentir ligeramente con la cabeza, ahora que lo recordaba pelear con miembros del Shinsengumi se pagaba con seppuku y su hermana se molestaría mucho con él si tuviera que morir por una cosa tan absurda.

-Lárgate entonces- Hijikata volvió a dirigirse a su criado enarcando una ceja.

-¡Ha-Hai!- volvió a sujetar a Susumu por el brazo ¿Por qué o dios mío lo tenía que hacer delante de todos? Y echó a correr mientras el otro lo seguía frustrado.

Ya estando en el mercado Susumu tuvo que intentar guardar la calma y caminar con su sobriedad habitual cargando la enorme canasta de provisiones mientras el pelirrojo corría de puesto en puesto pidiendo cada vez mas y mas verduras.

-¡Ya viste a ese muchacho tan guapo!-

-¡Y el otro es tan mono!-

-¡Pero el más alto es realmente atractivo!- apretó con mayor fuerza la canasta intentando contar hasta diez y relajarse, ser un Ninja atractivo siempre le había traído bastantes ventajas a la hora de disfrazarse pero a ser sincero nunca había intentado usar esa belleza en su vida cotidiana, es más ni siquiera se lo había planteado.

-¡Pero que guapo esta!- y el asunto empezaba a incomodarlo.

-¿Tendrá novia?- se empezaba a sentir como verdura puesta a la venta.

-Nunca lo había visto ¡Es un sueño!-

-Oye Susumu- Tetsu que había visto a su amigo extrañamente tieso ladeó la cabeza frente a él –¿Pasa algo?-

-¿Podríamos irnos ya?- la voz le salió más seca y demandante de lo que hubiera querido.

-¡Pero si todavía no acabamos!-

-Ya- lo observó fijamente.

-Pero Susumu…-

-Ahora- y entonces el tumulto de chicas que por alguna razón extraña se habían agrupado atrás de ellos cuchichearon por lo bajo.

-¿Ves como le habla?-

-¿Serán algo?-

-El pelirrojo es muy mono la verdad-

-¿Entonces él…?-

-¡Ahora!- gruñó lo más alto que su garganta podía hacerlo, lo que diría su hermana si se enterara de que una bola de tontas dudaba de su hombría.

-¡Oh Susumu!- y entonces el pelirrojo que era lento pero no tanto sonrió divertido –Deberías ser más desenvuelto con las mujeres- y entonces el de ojos castaños salió volando por los aires a causa de un violento puñetazo en pleno rostro y Susumu cargó su canasta con más brios y emprendió la vuelta camino al cuartel, ese día definitivamente no se debía de haber levantado.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-¡Hey Yamazaki-kun!- escuchó ruidos fuera de su puerta y soltó un suspiro, apenas acaba de entrar a su habitación y ya lo estaban molestando ¡Joder!, ¿Acaso un Ninja no tenía el derecho de sentirse miserable un rato? Bueno, por lo menos esta vez no era Tetsu quien lo llamaba.

-¿Si?- abrió el shoji asomando apenas su pálida y siempre fría cara pero al instante se arrepintió de hacerlo cuando notó al trío cómico en compañía de Tetsu parados frente a él muy derechitos y sonrientes.

-Hemos descubierto un secretito- Shinpachi levantó un dedo feliz.

-Que en realidad Yamazaki-kun Ninja del Shinsengumi con 16 años de edad aún es virgen- con su desfachatez habitual Sanosuke enseñó una blanca y radiante sonrisa.

-¡Así que hemos venido a ayudarte!- Heisuke le guiñó un ojo.

-No- cerró al instante el shoji.

-¡Ah-ah-ah!- desde afuera Shinpachi negó con un dedo al parecer divertido –Esto tambien son ordenes del subjefe demoniaco-

-¿Hijikata-san?- volvió a abrir el shoji y se contuvo de pasar saliva, esos cuatro debían estar bromeando.

-¡Bueno en realidad Okita-san ayudo mucho!- el pelirrojo saltó feliz -¡Hijikata-san tuvo que ordenarlo a la fuerza!-

-Entonces…- no podía ser verdad, por dios que no fuera verdad.

-Y se ha decidido que Yamazaki-kun debe salir a relajarse un poco-

-Tetsunosuke-kun será tu compañero de aventuras esta noche-

-¡Diviértanse!- y entonces un aura oscuro rodeó al joven Ninja, si esa era una pesadilla decididamente quería despertar.

………**.**

…**.**

**..**

**.**

-¡Mira Saya este es Susumu!- bueno, a decir verdad, lo que estaba ocurriendo no era lo que tenía en mente cuando lo habían mandado expresamente a la ciudad del placer.

-¡Susumu esta es Saya!-

-Un gusto- contestó automáticamente, la jovencita frente a él inclinó la cabeza y pareció darle a entender con los ojos que para ella también era un placer.

-Saya-chan, Susumu es algo amargado así que yo soy su sensei-sama, le enseño a jugar y esas cosas, también a reír y divertirse…- el pelirrojo siguió hablando y de no ser porque Susumu estaba muy bien entrenado se hubiera puesto más rojo que un tomate maduro y más furioso que Hijikata cuando le habían robado su álbum de poemas, ahora podía decirlo, se arrepentía enormemente de haber ayudado al trío cómico de capitanes cuando había pasado lo del asalto al Ikedaya, desde que había aceptado ayudarles dando la señal con la bengala los tres capitanes parecían haber decidido adoptarlo como uno más de sus pequeños aprendices, procuraban molestarlo todo el tiempo y en el caso de Sanosuke que era más alto que él le desordenaba el cabello con su enorme mano como si aún siguiera siendo un chiquillo, cosa que a ojos vistas ya no era.

-Toc-toc- sintió un ligero jaloncito en su yukata y se giró para ver como la muchachita lo observaba con sus grandes y expresivos ojos, la verdad era una muchachita simpática y el hecho de que no pudiera hablar (había que admitirlo) la hacía bastante parecida a él.

-Saya se pregunta si te encuentras bien porque has estado muy callado- por un segundo pensó en decirle "ella también lo ha estado" pero se arrepintió al instante de tan cruel broma, que él estuviera molesto por estar en ese lugar en contra de su voluntad no le daba el derecho de portarse así con alguien como ella.

-Dile que así soy yo-

-Puede oír Susumu, lo que no puede es hablar- ¿Sería eso sarcasmo?

-¡Juguemos a la gallinita ciega!- y volvía el pelirrojo al ataque.

-Paso- giró la mirada a otro lado.

-¡Por favor!-

-No-

-¡Anda!-

-No-

-¡Susumu!-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bien, no sabía como demonios había terminado con una venda en los ojos intentando atrapar a la chica por todo el salón pero de algo si estaba seguro, aquello era una reverenda tontería, por algo era el mejor Ninja del Shinsengumi y atrapar a una persona aún con los ojos vendados era para él pan comido.

-Ya- la sujetó por el brazo y luego procedió a bajarse la venda de los ojos, el juego había resultado aburrido.

-Parece que te has equivocado muchacho- la voz de la mujer era suave, acariciante, lenta, él abrió inconscientemente los ojos, era una mujer preciosa, con el cabello castaño recogido en un moño, con el kimono que dejaba descubiertos sus hombros, con sus ojos…

-Tú…- la boca se le secó al instante.

-Parece que ha habido una confusión- ella desvió la mirada tratando de parecer tímida y al mismo tiempo coqueta –No recuerdo que nos hayamos visto antes-

-Eres tú- apretó su brazo con mayor fuerza sin ser consciente, jamás olvidaría esos ojos, los ojos de un enemigo que a final de cuentas había dejado la batalla inconclusa.

-¿A que te refieres?- sabía que no podía fingir por más tiempo y giró su mirada nuevamente hacía él, había pasado un año desde la ultima vez que lo había visto, su mirada oscura seguía siendo la misma pero el provocador aire de peligro y masculinidad ahora brotaba de él en cada poro de su cuerpo, definitivamente había dejado de ser el chico que había conocido.

-Eres la Ninja extranjera-

-No sé de que…-

-Pero entonces tú- la soltó lentamente.

-La soledad ataca de diversas y variables formas Yamazaki-kun- no tenía caso seguir intentando ocultar lo inevitable –Pensé que rezabas por no volver a verme-

-Supongo que son condiciones diferentes- se cruzó de brazos –Justo en estos momentos no somos ninjas-

-No entiendo- negó levemente con la cabeza.

-Digo que justo en estos momentos…- desvió la mirada –Tu eres una geisha y yo soy un simple cliente-

-¿No intentaras terminar conmigo entonces?- lo observó curiosa y él paso saliva.

-A decir verdad, dudo que lo intentara aunque estuviéramos nuevamente frente a frente sobre un tejado-

-Ah- sonrió levemente, era un muchacho singular sin lugar a dudas -¿Acaso te has enamorado de mi?- él levantó furioso la mirada.

-No es por ti, es por mí, soy un Ninja no un asesino-

-Ya…- colocó sus dedos sobre sus labios girando la mirada alrededor –No deberías decir esas cosas tan fuerte en un lugar como este-

-Mpfg- se vieron entonces fijamente a los ojos y hasta ese momento ella notó que sus dedos no se separaban de sus calidos y gruesos labios y por primera vez en la vida Susumu sintió que sus mejillas le ardían y las orejas le quemaban.

-¿Podrías…?-

-¡Ah!- ella retiró entonces su mano al tiempo que se sonrojaba –Entonces Yamazaki Susumu… supongo que nos vemos-

-Pensé que no querías volver a verme- ella entonces se giró, suave, cadenciosamente y avanzó por el pasillo para luego echarle una ultima mirada.

-No, dije que no quería que nos volviéramos a encontrar como ninjas- se llevó un dedo a su seductor y rojo labio –Pero no tendría inconveniente en verte tal y como estas ahora-

-¡Ah!- frunció el ceño y regresó al cuarto donde Tetsu seguía intentando sin lograrlo capturar a Saya, algo extraño saltó entonces en su estomago y justo cuando sentía que unas rayas moradas aparecerían bajo sus ojos sintió como el cuerpo del pelirrojo se abalanzaba sobre el suyo.

-¡Te tengo!- y ambos rodaron por el suelo para gran diversión de Saya.

**9:00 pm Cuartel general del Shinsengumi**

Bien, no entendía como, no entendía porque pero se había pasado todo el día haciendo una u otra cosa en vez de encerrarse en su cuarto a hundirse en la nostalgia de un día de lluvia como lo había planeado, pero ahora había llegado el momento, con lentitud se tendió en su futón, las botas y el pantalón Ninja puestos por si llegaba un llamado en medio de la noche, la camisa blanca de resaque ajustada a su cuerpo y el cabello negro suelto regado a su alrededor, afuera las gotas caían lentamente ¡tac, tac, tac!, recordó un día muy lejano, un día de lluvia cuando su hermana lo regañaba por haberse caído en el lodo, ella siempre era así, siempre incitándolo a ser más fuerte, siempre regañándolo por sus errores, siempre diciéndole que no debía tener sentimientos, pero todo había sido una farsa, una farsa que ella había creado para poder protegerlo, era su modo de demostrar el inmenso amor que le tenía, manteniéndolo vivo.

-Hermana- sus ojos se fijaron en el techo y extendió un brazo fuera del futón, se sentía como un perrito abandonado, tan, pero tan jodidamente solo.

-¡Susumu!- abrió los ojos de golpe, no podía ser, no podía molestarlo también a esas horas de la noche, era inadmisible.

-¡Susumu dejame dormir contigo!- se sonrojó furiosamente de rabia y de vergüenza.

-Absolutamente no-

-Por favor…- abrazando la almohada, con su cabello rojo tan encrespado como siempre, con los ojos castaños mirando al suelo el jovencito arrastró un pie por el tatami.

-Lárgate ahora- no se había movido un ápice de su posición, seguía con la vista fija en el techo, con el brazo extendido.

-Tatsu-nii esta enfermo- habló lentamente –Y hoy llueve-

-¿Y?-

-Bueno yo…- abrazó con más fuerza la almohada –No me gusta estar solo los días en que llueve como hoy-

-¿Ah?- incorporó un poco la cabeza, solo para verlo, podría ser… ¿Podría ser que él también?

-Fue un día como este…- Tetsu entonces agachó la cabeza, sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos –Un día como este Ayu-nee… por eso, por eso intento no pensar mucho en ello, intento estar ocupado pero en la noche…- una solitaria lagrima resbaló por su mejilla, ¿Era por eso por lo que no lo había dejado solo un instante?, ¿El pelirrojo sabía que él también se sentía igual en esos días y por eso lo había molestado todo el día?

-Valiente sensei-sama has resultado- con un suspiro Susumu volvió a posar la cabeza en la almohada y fijar la vista en el techo –Siempre soy yo quien debe terminar consolándote-

-¡Gracias!- a su modo de ver las cosas lo que le había dicho no era una invitación para que el pelirrojo se echara a su lado en **sú** futón pero ya no había modo de detenerlo y mucho menos de expulsarlo de su cuarto.

-¡Gracias Susumu!-

-Duérmete ya- y entonces se puso de espaldas a él y usó su brazo como recargadera para su cabeza.

-¡Si!- y el otro hizo lo mismo de tal manera que sus espaldas quedaron juntas, por un instante Susumu recordó un momento parecido sobre el tejado, solo que en aquel entonces él lloraba, lloraba como no lo había hecho nunca en su vida y aferraba con fuerza la mano del pequeño que ahora nuevamente se encontraba tras de él.

-Susumu- y entonces y para sorpresa suya sintió como la mano de Tetsu se movía entre las penumbras para aferrar con fuerza la suya –A pesar de todas las molestias que te doy, a pesar de que solo consigo hacerte enfadar… de verdad te considero un gran amigo-

-Tonto- cerró entonces los ojos seguro de que esta vez no tendría que preocuparse por caerse del tejado –Que no lo diga no significa que no lo seas- y entonces los ojos del pelirrojo se iluminaron y él dejo vencerse por el sueño, a final de cuentas, no había sido un día tan malo.

=**Fin=**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Bien, esto ha surgido por aventarme el maratón de Peacemaker Kurogane (en vez de estudiar, Okashira Janet llora), también es la primera vez que mis protagonistas resultan se dos hombres pero la verdad me he divertido escribiéndolo, mis personajes favoritos bien podrían ser los tres enanos (Tetsu, Suzu y Susumu), sin más que agregar más que gracias por leer me despido Ciao

_16 de Noviembre del 2009 Lunes_


End file.
